


Smart Girl

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia was apprehensive at first. She always was whenever she met new people. Having been through all the things she's gone through, she thought it was for the best. In a town like Beacon Hills, you never knew who to trust. But as Kira began being around them more and more, Lydia saw she was a good person and smart as hell, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart Girl

Lydia was apprehensive at first. She always was whenever she met new people. Having been through all the things she's gone through, she thought it was for the best. In a town like Beacon Hills, you never knew who to trust. But as Kira began being around them more and more, Lydia saw she was a good person and smart as hell, too. She was the one person that wasn't a teacher that could actually help Lydia on the rare chance she needed help with her school work. Being as intelligent as they were, they were always the ones their friends looked to for research and knowledge of the supernatural.

What Lydia loved the best was how competitive they got whenever they were made to do research. Whoever found something relevant first always had bragging rights for at least a good hour, or until the other person found something better.

Kira arrived at Lydia's house and they quickly arranged tall stacks of old books on the large dining room table. They were sitting across from each other, both engrossed in their books, not making a sound save for a page turning every few seconds. Kira quickly stood up and slammed her hands on the open book in front of her.

"It's right here!" She says and turns the book over so Lydia can read it. She points at the beginning of a paragraph a few times. "How did you miss that? It's just five pages in!"

"I guess you have better eyes than I do," Lydia replies, pushing Kira's book away and turns a page in her own book.

She puts her hands on hips and begins dancing. Lydia slowly looks up at her, then grins, "Are you seriously doing that?"

"Yup," Kira replies as she moves her hips from side to side, "it's my victory dance."

"I'm gonna make up my own victory dance and you won't like it, I promise you."

"That's implying you're gonna beat me, though," Kira says and raises her arms above her head, causing her top to rise just a few inches, exposing her stomach. Lydia notices it immediately and stares at her for longer than a person should.

Lydia shakes her head and stammers, "W-we have things to do!"

She sits back down and giggles, "Sore loser." After a few moments of silence, Kira speaks. "How could you not see it though?" Lydia smiles. "It was right there!"

"Must have missed it."

"You're such a liar," she says and closes the heavy, leather-bound book. "Did you do it on purpose?"

Alarms went off in her head and she looked up at Kira. There was no way out for her as she couldn't lie to anyone to save her life. How could she admit she had lost on purpose once or twice just to see Kira's face light up with glee? 

She doesn't quite know how to start. "I, uh, maybe I did."

"Why?" Kira asks with an incredulous smile on her face.

"I don't know, I like seeing you happy. I just... like you." Kira is stunned at Lydia's confession, and even more so when Lydia leans over the table and kisses her. "What can I say? I really like smart girls."


End file.
